A hitherto conventional seat for vehicles of this type is generally provided with a remote control device for remotely controlling the reclining device. Said remote control device is usually arranged on the lateral wall portion of the seat or somewhere externally of the same. This prior art arrangement, however, impairs the external aesthetic appearance of the seat. Further, there is a drawback in this type of construction in that the reclining device arranged on one lateral wall portion of the seat is not within reach of an occupant sitting on the opposite side of the reclining device, thus presenting a problem in the operational accessibility thereof.